


Is It? It Must.

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Pre-Series, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Arthur and Molly startle with the first kick.





	Is It? It Must.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Harry Potter' nor am I profiting off this.

Both of them startle the first time. Arthur kisses her stomach, babbling deliriously: look, Mollywobbles at what we did. Is it happy? Dizzy, she pets his hair and her swollen stomach, marveling at the tiny flutters. 

It must be happy, because she is eating sweets; a rare treat by order of her midwife. 

Arthur has enough energy not only to sit with her tonight, but talk animatedly and share updates of work. 

"Is that even a question? We can feel their happiness," Molly winces as they land a kick to her bladder. "Well, they're not completely happy. Come on, Arthur."


End file.
